What Alice sees
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: Out of the Monore sisters, Alice is the timid one. Why?
1. Old friends

Ch1 Old Friends

'Bertha?' The plump cook turned to me.

'Yes, Miss.'

'Have you seen Cora?'

'Yes, Miss. Took lunch and tea to her and a gentleman, a fine looking on' I might add, in the garden.' I tilted my head to the side.

'What gentlemen?'

'Meez believe Ms. Cora called him Duncan.' My chest clinched.

'Duncan?' I gasped. 'Are you sure?'

Bertha looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head.

'Yes, daz what she'd call him. Dez in the garden Miss.' She reminded me as I left the room as fast as it was proper to.

Duncan was here. The why did not really matter as much as that he was here. It had been a few years since Cora and I had seen him. We were just children when he left to be a Captain in the military. But I am no longer a child. Nearly eighteen now, I had grown. I wander if he will notice.

I came to the garden entrance and had to stop for a breath. I was not use to all this hurrying about. Once I caught my breath started down the rocky path. Glancing down each adjoining path for any sign of a person. I reached the end of the main path, with no such luck, and had to stop again to ketch my breath. Where could they be. I glanced around some more before closing my eyes and leaning against a tree for support. i listened to the sounds around me. they started to calm my jitters and i could feel myself start slipping away. away to that place. the place where i could feel the world around me as if the wind was my fingers and i was running them along the green landscape. My _fingers_, being careful not to touch where I could feel someones fading presence, slid along the ground away from me. Searching until I found what I was looking for. Cora's Air and that, I was guessing, of Duncan's. Or what was left of it. It was a good half an hour old. With my minds fingers I fallowed it, careful not to touch, until her Air left the main garden to the meadow just beyond. I returned to myself to sag heavily against the tree. It was a couple of minutes before I could step away and head out of the garden.

Cora looked uneasy. Should I interrupt?

'Duncan!' Cora hid her uneasiness behind a smile and Duncan stood to great me.

'My, Alice! You sure have grown.' I smiled. He had noticed.

'It has been a while since the last you saw us. What brings you here?' He grasp my hand and escorted me to the table.

'I am here to escort you and your sister tomorrow to Fort William and Henry to see your father.'

'Then I shan't sleep tonight. What an adventure. Have you seen the red man?'

'A few. I actual met the Savage who is to guide us.'

'I have not met any but I hear so much about them.' He guided me to a seat and I stole a glance at Cora. She was not all there, her thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

I tried to keep the conversation going until Cora started showing a real smile then she joined in as well.


	2. As sisters

Ch2 As sisters

My legs gave and I sat heavily on the bed.

'Duncan ask you to marry him.' Cora paused in her work, shoulders slumped.

'He did.' She mumbled, not looking at me.

'Do you want to?' I whispered. She sighed walking over to me. 'Father would not object.' Sitting beside me she took my hand.

'But I did not give him an answer because I knew you might.' My head snapped to her. She seemed to read my mind.

'I have known for a while.' She smiled. I sighed in defeat. I was a horrible lier so I did not even try.

'I have always liked Duncan, Cora.' I mumbled, I reaching up and played with her braid, along her shoulder, like we use to do when we where little. Winding the end around a finger . 'But do you object?' She did not answer.

'You _are_ the one with _his_ handkerchief under your pillow.' I tugged on her braid playfully to add emphasis. Cora stiffened avoiding my eyes. I had known Duncan fancied Cora but, like any silly little girl, I had my hopes. But he chose her and now she had the chance to marry the man she wants and all she thought about was me. That was Cora. Always caring for me above herself.

'Cora, more than my fondness of Duncan is my wish for your happiness. He asked for your hand and all I ask is that you, without thinking about me, be absolutely sure before you give him an answer.'

'Thank you.' She whispered. She looked so relieved by my answer. Tears burned my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her, like she had done for me so many times before, and held her tight.

'But what if I do not feel the same for him?' She mumbled in my shoulder.

'Then he is mine.' I said in the most evil voice I could muster. Which was not much but it got a giggle out of Cora anyways.


	3. To Fort William and Henry

Ch3 To Fort William and Henry

I came back to myself. My face was hot and my ears began to ring. The world started to sway.

'Alice?' Cora's voice broke through the haze.

'Can we rest?' Cora grasp my hand and called to Duncan.

'I told you not to do that.' Cora whispered to me fiercely.

'Something is not right.' I gasped.

'Everything alright?' Duncan galloped up.

'Alice is not use to this heat, I fear it is getting to her.' I groaned inwardly. Yes Alice the small, innocent, weak, little girl. Oh to be like Cora. That is why Duncan liked her. She was strong, intelligent, and a dark beautify while I had this strange ability as if to compensate for what I did not have. I must be tired if I was think like this. The thought was chased from my mind as dizziness swept over me again. Duncan galloped up to our guide Magua and began to talk to him. Magua stopped, saying something more to Duncan before continuing on. Duncan had the most curious face when he galloped back to us.

'We will stop when we come to the water ahead.'


	4. Gunfire

Ch4 Gunfire

'Do not dare do that again until we have rested.' Cora hissed at me. My eyes flew open, trying not to look guilty.

'I am fine.' I sighed.

'You can barely stay on your horse. What if-'

A gun shot split the air and soon the whole glen was filled with the frightening sound. Cora instantly reached out to me and I her. Trying to keep our startle horses under control. Men where shouting and guns were firing all around us. The next thing I know my horse lifts his front legs in fright and I am falling. A scream erupted from my chest as I fell heavily to the ground.

I look up to see countless red men swarming our soldiers. Knives flashing, gun smoke suffocating, and blood spilling. My insides turn cold with fright. The next thing I know is Cora pushing my hat off and pulling me to her, shielding my eyes from the horrific sight. I screamed in her shoulder as another shot goes off not to far from us.

A devilish cry ran out over the gun fire, making me wonder which one was more horrible. A few more shots followed.

'Duncan don't.' Cora tried to calmly say but I could hear the ketch in her voice.

'In case your aim is any better than your judgment.' an unfamiliar male voice said. there was one last cry and then everything was silent. Cora slowly releases me and stands. i glance up, her eyes fixed ahead. i too get to my feet and look. there Duncan stood watching three Indians approach. The Indians had white man shirts, long dark hair, buckskin trousers, loincloths, and muskets. The oldest Indian also had some kind of bulky stick. I then realize only two of them are actually Indian. The man looking to be middle in age was actually white but his long dark hair and Indian attire was misleading. They stood and made their way to us. Cora pulls me to her, stepping slightly between me and the men. Duncan tensely waited for the men to act or speak.

They paused a few steps away.


	5. Friends or foes

Ch5 Friend or Foe

The younger Indian charges at the horses yelling and waving an arm. The horses jump in fear and run.

'Stop it!' I jerk away from Cora and ran for the horses. 'We need them!' My plan to get the horses was fowled when two hard hands grasp my upper arms and jerked to a halt. My protest is caught in my throat as I look up into stormy dark brown eyes set in a tan face. I wait for the pain to come but it did not. I am sure he sees the fear on my face turn to bewilderment but he gives no sign of it.

'Why is he doing that?' I heard Duncan yell in protest. The Indian releases me and starts towards his friends.

'Why don't you ask him.' The white Indian said.

'Easier to track.' The young Indian rumbles. And they continued walking. Cora comes up beside me and takes my arm.

'You alright?' She whispers. Knowing what pain he must have caused.

'I am... fine.' I mumble. Not even sure myself it that was true.

'Find yourself a musket.' The young Indian advised as he went about rummaging in the pockets of the dead Indians. Occasionally tucking something in their own clothes, then fixed their eyes on us.

We realize we are heading out and begin to fallow the men when Cora reaches down and scoops up a revolver to slide in her pocket.


	6. Smoke

What Alice sees

Ch6 Smoke

The smoke came from a cabin. Cora and i hung back while the Indians checked the smoking cabin. The young Indian crouched down by, what it looked like, a body while the other two check the surrounding area. The young Indian places his hand on the body, head bowed, then stands. Then he steps into the half collapsed cabin.

'I wonder what happened?' Cora whispered giving me a side glance. I took the hint. Holding firmly to Cora's hand, I closed my eyes and reached out. Slowly reaching towards the cabin. Then I felt it. I recoiled back into myself before the pain became too unbearable. I gasped and Cora looked at me.

'They were attacked by Indians.' I whispered. 'The same kind that attacked us. And a few...French? ...were with them.' I sagged against her.

'You overdid yourself.' She whispered fiercely.

'I am being careful.' Cora opened her mouth but closed it when the white Indian and the old Indian return to crouch down around a patch of dirt. The young Indian steps out of the cabin and crouched down with the other two. The young Indian runs his finger on the ground. The old one says something, giving a hand gesture to emphasize.

'What did he say?' Duncan asked. They ignored him and continued talking amongst themselves. They were sad and angry. Duncan stepped towards them. 'Let us look after them.' the old man stood.

'No.' The white Indian affectionately squeezed the young Indians neck, as he leaned his head against his rifle, before standing himself.


	7. Apologizes and the Wind

Ch7 Apologizes and the Wind

Cora and I lounged against a tree within the little hideout while the men took position around. Cora glanced at the White Indian. I knew that look on her face.

'What are you thinking?' I whispered.

'I feel like I should apologize. When I lashed out at him he looked so...'

'Hurt?' She shrugged her shoulders not taking her eyes off of him.

'Wait here. I will be right back.' Slowly and carefully she made her way to the White Indian. i was left to myself. for a while i watched as Cora laid on her stomach beside the white Indian and they began to talk. With nothing better to do I laid down and closed my eyes . Listening to the silence around me helped me slip away. Not to sleep, for I was to nervous to sleep, but outside myself. My fingers, being careful not to touch where any of my companions were, slid along the ground away from our little hiding place. Away into the night so that i could feel the world beyond. The only joy i have gotten from this whole ordeal is that no human, at least for a long while, has been in this forest. Giving me free rein of the area without worrying about coming in contact with anything human. Over logs and through bushes gliding through the trees I went. Marveling at the-

PAIN.

I jerked back, sucking in air at the pain that raked my body. Taking a deep breath as i returned to myself.

Not one hundred yards away, I had grazed a man. French, and I knew he was not alone. I glanced around, everyone was just as i left them. I had to tell them.

Before i could the Indians slid even further to the ground, pulling their rifles up. They seemed to sense their approach. I glanced at Cora, who was still with the white Indian, and saw that she had pulled out her revolver.

My head jerked when I heard a twig snap. Fear catching my breath, i slid up beside the young Indian, trying to see how many there were. Out of the corner of my eye i see him lay his musket down. Then one hand clasp over my mouth while the other slid around my waist to pull me against him.

'Not a sound.' He breathed in my ear. I was not sure if i could breath much less make a sound.

He was so close.


	8. Impudent School Girl

Ch8 Impudent School Girl

'Cora.' I opened my eyes to see Duncan step in the room. Then he lowers his voice at Cora's hush.

'I need to talk to you.' I could feel their hesitation, eyes drifting to me.

'Talk to Duncan, Cora.' I mumble, getting out of bed.

'Alice. You need rest.'

'I am not an impudent school girl.' I head to the door.

'Alice.' I step around her.

'I will see if Mr. Felps needs anything.' I walk past Duncan and close the door behind me. Why does everyone try to protect me so silverly. There are a lot of things I can not do, yes. But I am not incapable of taking care of myself.

It was dark already. I made my way to Mr. Felps.

He looks around the room, searching.

'Cora is not here. Can I help you?' His eyes rest on me.

'Need bandage.' He indicates the bandage around his waist.

'Take a seat.' I gesture over to a table and go to the cabinet. I return with the bandages and he still has not taken a seat. He was looking at me. My anger prickled.

'I know how.' His eyebrow raised at the slight anger in my voice. He took the seat.

He lifted his shirt and I could see that the bandage was already coming undone. Cora must not have tied it properly.

It was a little difficult to reach around him to unravel then wined the new bandage around him. I never really realized how small I was until I had to reach around his broad chest. Sometimes, when I reached around, and my breast touched him, I would get this strange feeling in my stomach. But then it would go away when ever I pulled back.

'Done.' I gather the bandages.

'Thank you, Alice.' That was the first time he said my name.

'Your welcome, Uncas.' He left.


	9. Of no consequence

Ch9 Of no consequence

Cora came to the infirmary. She looked a little far away. She seemed to come back to the present when I laid a hand on her arm.

'Uncas returned to get his bandages redone. They were coming off.'' She looked at me then.

'Sorry. I got a little distracted and must not have tied them right.' She fiddled with some bandages. Clearly somewhere else.

'Was it Nathaniel?' She glanced at me.

'Yes.' She said matter of factly. Knowing there was no reason to lie to me.

'What did Duncan have to say?' I tried to change the subject, but only slightly.

'He... basically said that none of this will matter when we are married and away from this place. That what we have done or said is of no consequence.'

'What did you say?' She was silent for a while.

'I told him that I was grateful for his patience but that I would have to decline.'

'I though you liked him.' I whispered when a man walked by.

'I did but resent events... change things.' She shrugged. I tilted my head. 'You may have him if you wish.' We were silent for a while. I hardly heard her last utterance because I had one question that I was not sure I should ask her.

'Do you have feelings for Nathaniel?' She rubbed her face to hide her surprise at my question.

'I do not know.'

'From the way her was looking at you earlier would say he has feelings for you.' She looked at me.

'Alice, you look so tired. Please go finish your nap. I am fine here.' I could tell she did not want to talk about a subject she herself was not sure of.

I tried to sleep again but it would not come. I decided to go back to the infirmary.

'Where is Cora?' Mr Felps looked around.

'I guess she went for some fresh air. She did not look to good.' I hope she is not sick, she did not look very good before. I went looking for her.

I walked around camp. I finally see her and I start towards her. I stop. What is she looking at? I fallow her gaze and there is Nathaniel. He is walking towards her. He takes her hand and they walk away together.


	10. Confrontation

Ch10 Confrontation

I walk around camp. Men are making cat calls at me. I turn a corner and am jerked into an alleyway. I stifle a scream. I raise my hand as if to strike but it is grasped and pulled to my side.

'I am not going to hurt you.' He said gruffly.

'Uncas! You scared me.' I whispered a slight tremor in my voice.

'Why are you out here?'

'I was looking for Cora but-took a wrong turn.' He still held my hand.

'It is not a good idea for you to be walking around at night.' He mumbled.

'I know.' Cora's guardianship always made me feel helpless, but having him remind me was even worse.

'Lets find your sister.'

'No.' I try to pull my hand free but he held on. He stops and turns, a little confused.

Looking at my feet I shake my head.

'No. I saw... her and Nathaniel talking.' His eyebrow raised. Why is he still holding my hand?

'I will take you back to your father and Duncan, then.' Uncas took a step, leading me. I do not want to see Duncan after his and Cora's little spat.

'I am useless. I will only be in the way there.' I was a horrible lier even if it was a half lie. Seeming to consider my attempt at a lie. Something clicked in his head.

'Where is Cora and my brother?'

'I do not know.' I mumble. He was silent for a moment.

'Does your sister have feelings for my brother?' I was surprised how straight forward he was.

'I... do not know.'

'Did she not have feelings for Duncan?'

'He does for her but she does not for him. At least not anymore.' We were silent for a moment.

'Do you?' I was startled. So much so that I looked him in the face. Our eyes met and held.

'Do I what?' I whisper.

'Have feelings for Duncan.' Something moved in my stomach. Those eyes. The wind starts to blow and a strand of hair falls in front of my face.

'No. I do not.' He steps closer and I have to crank my neck to keep eye contact. His eyes shift to the strand of hair dancing across my vision. I reach up to swat it away but he beats me to it. Tucking the hair behind my ear. A shiver runs up and down my spine.

'Are you cold?' He pulls me to him and holds me against his warm broad chest while one hand slides around my waist and the other slides up and down my arm to warm me. My heart begins to race. Just like that time in the glade. My head is tucked in the nap of his neck, under his chin, and I inhale his scent. Woods and dirt. My head becomes a little light. His caresses become slower and more deliberate. His hand comes up my arm to rest at my shoulder, pauses, then slides to my neck. His thumb slides across my jaw sending another shiver down my spine. He takes my chin between his thumb and finger and lifts it. He pulls away slightly to look me in the eyes. They drift to my mouth. I hold my breath. Slowly he leans closer. His hand reaches around to support my neck. His lips brush mine. Then we are kissing.


End file.
